Unfaithful
by Llia24
Summary: Il ne sait pas être fidèle. Il ne sait que blesser la personne qu'il aime. Et ça les détruit peu à peu ...


Bon, voilà j'ai eu cette idée de fic et il fallait absolument que je l'écrive ! Bon c'est pas forcément hyper joyeux mais … j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ^^

La chanson est Unfaithful de Rihanna.

* * *

**Story of my life**

**Searching for the right**

**But it keeps avoiding me**

**Sorrow in my soul**

**Cause it seems that wrong**

**Really loves my company**

C'était tous les soirs la même chose. Lorsqu'il rentrait chez eux et qu'il le voyait recroquevillé sur le canapé, épuisé après avoir trop pleuré. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, de se dire qu'il devait arrêter ça, arrêter de le faire souffrir de cette manière. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il l'aimait trop, c'était peut-être ça le problème. Il l'aimait trop pour vouloir tout finir entre eux mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire souffrir. Alors, chaque soir, une fois dans son lit vide, il se promettait de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal. Il se promettait de rentrer directement après le travail, de ne pas aller boire un coup avec ses collègues, de ne pas se retrouver dans un bar où, immanquablement, il finirait par trouver un autre mec, charmant avec lequel il passerait un peu trop de bon temps avant de se souvenir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attends dans son appart. Mais chaque soir, il rompait sa promesse, incapable de se combattre lui-même.

**He's more than a man**

**And this is more than love**

**The reason that the sky is blue**

**The clouds are rolling in**

**Because I'm gone again**

**And to him I just can't be true**

Il avait tout fait pour lui. Il avait quitté sa vie, ses amis, son petit ami … Il avait tout laissé tomber pour venir s'installer avec lui. Parce qu'il était persuadé qu'eux deux c'était plus qu'une simple attirance. Parce qu'il pensait, naïvement, que l'amour qu'il lui portait pourrait le faire changer. Pourtant il le lui avait dit. Il avait toujours était très clair à ce sujet. "Je ne changerai pas qui je suis pour toi." Et ça lui faisait mal. Bon sang ce que ça faisait mal ! Il le savait. Il savait où il était, chaque nuit, quand il lui disait qu'il avait des dossiers à finir, qu'il faisait des heures sup'. Il savait qu'il était chez un de ses … amants. Un de ses types avec lesquels il couchait une nuit avant de les laisser tomber.

**And I k****now that he knows I'm unfaithful**

**And it kills him inside**

**To know that I am happy with some other guy**

**I can see him dying**

Il le savait. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais évoqué le sujet. Parce que le dire se serait se perdre. S'ils cessaient de prétendre ne rien savoir, leur couple ne tiendrait plus. Alors ils se taisaient. Ils s'enfonçaient dans un océan de mensonges. L'un faisant semblant de croire ce que lui racontait l'autre. Mais ils ne savaient pas encore combien de temps ils pourraient tenir. Car l'un d'eux s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la douleur. Et l'autre n'arrivait pas à tendre la main qui pourrait l'en sortir.

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reaso****n why**

**Everytime I walk out the door**

**I see him die a little more inside**

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be...**

**A murderer**

Il voulait tout arrêter ! Cette serait la bonne ! Cette nuit il se ferait tout pardonner. Cette nuit, quand il pousserait la porte de l'appartement, il l'accueillerait avec un sourire et il lui pardonnerait tout. Cette nuit, il arrêterait de pleurer. Cette nuit, il pourrait dormir en serrant son corps contre le sien, en respirant l'odeur de son corps.

Cette nuit …

Cette nuit …

Cette nuit se déroula comme toutes les autres. Il ne sut pas résister à la tentation du corps dansant devant lui. Il avait été envouté. Il l'avait suivi jusque chez lui. Il avait oublié celui qui l'attendait à la maison, les yeux rivés sur la porte, désespérant de la voir s'ouvrir. Il avait tout oublié. Y compris que c'était son anniversaire et qu'il allait le briser plus que jamais.

**I feel it in the air**

**As I'm doing my hair**

**Pr****eparing for another date**

**A kiss upon my cheek**

**As he reluctantly**

**Asks if I'm gonna be out late**

**I say I won't be long**

**Just hanging with the girls**

**A lie I didn't have to tell**

**Because we both know**

**Where I'm about to go**

**And we know it very well**

- Je sors avec des amis. Ne m'attends pas pour manger, je risque de rentrer tard.

Un énième mensonge. Ça semblait si facile avec le temps et la pratique. Comme s'il était né menteur. Et, comme à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir ce pincement au cœur. Surtout qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Il aurait presque pu dire la vérité. Presque. Parce qu'il restait cette peur que tout s'arrête. Que ça se termine, ici et maintenant. Il vivait avec la peur constante de rentrer un jour pour trouver l'appartement vide. Mais il savait qu'aucun de deux ne voulait arrêter cette relation. Alors ils restaient dans le silence. Toujours le silence …

**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**

**And it kills him inside**

**To know that I am happy with some other guy**

**I can see him dying**

Le déni. C'était devenu une seconde nature pour lui. Ne jamais demander plus de détail quand il sortait, ne jamais tenter de savoir ce qu'il faisait, ou il allait. Juste fermer les yeux et faire semblant de le croire. Faire comme si il était réellement avec ses amis. Ne pas sentir le parfum inconnu qui imprégnait ses vêtements chaque matin. Ne pas remarquer la cravate nouée de travers lorsqu'il rentrait. Ne rien voir. Se fermer les yeux et tout garder pour soi. Il avait toujours était très doué pour cacher ses émotions. Pour les enfermer au plus profond de lui-même. Il suffisait juste de ne plus jamais les laisser sortir. C'était facile, si facile …

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

**Everytime I walk out the door**

**I see him die a little more inside**

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be...**

**A murderer**

Encore un soir passé ailleurs. Encore des regards accusateurs. Encore de l'éloignement. C'était à peine si ils pouvaient encore être considérés comme amis. Et pourtant … Pourtant, dès qu'ils essayaient d'évoquer le sujet, la conversation finissait par dévier. Et se finissait immanquablement par un "Je t'aime tellement" échangé comme un pacte. Celui de leur silence mutuel. Il arrivait encore que cette discussion finisse dans leur lit avant même d'avoir réellement commencé mais ces moments se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Parce qu'ils souffraient trop. Parce que de plus en plus, c'était comme s'ils ne savaient plus s'aimer. Une question leur revenait souvent en tête. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi certains y arrive et pas nous ? Pourquoi les autres couples peuvent passer par-dessus leurs désirs, ouvrir un dialogue ? Pourquoi n'en somme nous pas capable ?"

**Our love, his trust**

**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**

**Get it over with**

**I don't wanna do this**

**Anymore**

Ils s'aimaient peut-être trop après tout. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble sans risquer d'étouffer l'autre. Alors ils cherchaient un moyen de s'échapper. Mais tout avait une fin, ils le savaient. Même l'aveuglement. Il avait suffi d'un évènement. Un simple texto envoyé par mégarde. Impossible de continuer à fermer les yeux. Ils avaient dû parler. Il n'ya vait eu ni larmes ni cris. Ils avaient compris. Il n'y avait plus à tergiverser. Leur histoire était finie. Ils n'y arrivaient plus. Ils étaient à bout. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour eux. C'était fini cette fois. Ils ne pouvaient plus lutter. Ils devaient l'accepter. Il arrive un moment où c'était la dernière chose à faire.

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

**And everytime I walk out the doo****r**

**I se****e him die a little more inside**

**And I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be...**

**A murderer**

- J'en ai assez. Je suis fatigué. Fatigué de t'attendre chaque soir en sachant que tu es en train de coucher avec un parfait inconnu. Fatigué de penser que je peux encore te faire changer, qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour que tu m'aime. Fatigué de nous. Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là. Notre relation ne mène plus à rien.

- Je le sais … Je l'ai compris dès l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. J'ai toujours su que je finirai par te blesser. Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi Seb. Moi aussi.

- Je t'aime Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi. Adieu.

Parce qu'il arrive un moment où il faut savoir dire adieu, tout simplement. Savoir quitter une chose pour pouvoir avancer. Parce que continuer les aurait enfoncés encore plus dans un abîme de douleur. Ils devaient se quitter. Leur dernière discussion avait été très calme. Ils s'étaient séparés d'un seul accord. Pour cesser de se blesser l'un l'autre. Et c'est sans regret qu'ils tournèrent le dos à toute une partie de leur vie.

* * *

OMC j'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai écrit sur ce couple que je déteste ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ^^

Je vous laisse avec ça et je vous dis à la prochaine ^^

(ah, et pour ceux qui se posent la question, le bouton bleu n'a toujours pas changé de place si vous voulez me donner votre avis ^^)


End file.
